Todos tenemos secretos
by aliluthien
Summary: Cosas que ni tus amigos más cercanos saben, cosas que hacemos cuando nadie nos mira, cosas que aprendimos para hacernos sentir mejor... Nami paso por una severa depresión tiempo atrás, ¿Porque?, ¿Recaerá de nuevo?, ¿Qué es lo que hace la navegante cuando no hay nadie en el barco? (LuNa)
1. Cuaderno Rojo

**Minna! He vuelto en forma de fichas! xD ok no tal vez ni me recuerden pero en fin haha **

**Les traigo un nuevo fic, LuNa por supuesto, espero no sufrir crisis de inspiración de nuevo xD**

**One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Eiichiro Oda sensei-troll :3**

* * *

Amanecía lentamente en el Sunny, poco a poco las estrellas se desvanecían del cielo y hacia un viento fresco, todo el panorama era en verdad relajante, pensaba la navegante al estar recargada en una de las barandas, ella se había ofrecido para hacer guardia esa noche ya que realmente no estaba cansada, ninguno de los demás mugiwaras lo sabía pero Nami había estado teniendo conflictos internos últimamente, tampoco sabían que tiempo atrás ella había pasado por una severa depresión pero ella lo había ocultado muy bien, bueno se le daba bien engañar piratas después de todo pero aun así sabía que un paso en falso y todos se darían cuenta y es que después de todo el asunto en Dressrosa cuando todos se reunieron Usopp por poco y la descubre…

**Flashback**

_**Una semana después del incidente en Dressrosa**_

-LUFFY, CHICOS, ESTAN BIEN!- gritaron todos emocionados al ver regresar a sus nakamas

-Usopp! Estas todo herido!- dijo el pequeño reno preocupado al ver el estado del tirador

-No te preocupes Chopper, estas heridas no son nada después de todo yo derrote a todos los ejecutivos de la familia donquixote- dijo Usopp haciendo que al doctor le saltaran estrellitas en los ojos impresionado

-D-de verdad?!-

-Oi deja de mentir, lo único que hiciste fue asustar a una niñita- dijo Zoro cruzado de brazos

-Era mentira?!- dijo chopper más sorprendido que desilusionado

Mientras los mugiwaras hacían su barullo, la navegante dio un suspiro de cansancio y alivio al ver que todos estaban bien pero algo más había llamado su atención pues su capitán estaba platicando enérgicamente con otra persona que ella nunca había visto, era un chico muy alto, rubio y traía puesto un sombrero de copa y además otro…hombre? Con una vestimenta extraña y con el cabello verde y en puntas además de que por alguna razón estaba llorando en el suelo…pero el otro chico parecía llevarse muy bien con Luffy pues ambos reían aparentemente burlándose del tirador, Nami se acercó a este último quien estaba siendo envuelto en vendas por chopper

-Oi Usopp…quien es el chico que esta con Luffy?- pregunto curiosa

-Oh! No lo creerás, es hermano de Luffy- contesto animado

-Hermano!?-

-Si veras…al parecer Luffy tenía otro hermano además de Ace, pero él creía que había muerto cuando niños, al parecer fue salvado por el padre de Luffy y ahora es parte de la armada revolucionaria…Luffy…se puso muy feliz al reencontrarse con el…-dijo Usopp mirando al capitán con una sonrisa nostálgica

Nami al escuchar esto miro a Luffy y como un rayo recordó aquel día cuando leyó el periódico y se enteró de la muerte de Ace y como murió frente a Luffy, ella no podía parar de imaginar el dolor que debió haber sentido su capitán…todo aquello fue muy duro y cada que lo recordaba era como si algo oprimiera su corazón pero ahora sentía como una caricia de alivio al pensar en la felicidad del capitán al saber que uno de sus hermanos está vivo…

-Ya-ya veo…- Nami sonreía y de a poco algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin darse cuenta

-Oi oi porque estas llorando!?- pregunto Usopp preocupado

Nami de inmediato se dio cuenta y se limpió las lágrimas –Que? Oh lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que no sacamos ningún tesoro de Dressrosa, eso en verdad deprime-

-Tu no cambias, cierto?- dijo Usopp mientras le resbalaba una gotita

_-Estuvo cerca-_ pensó Nami sonriendo satisfecha pues su mentira había funcionado

**Fin del flashback**

-Na-nami-sempaiiii, es tan fabulosa cuando esta pensativa- grito Bartolomeo fangirleando

-Oi cabeza de pollo no molestes a Nami-swan! Por cierto vallan a la cocina ya es hora de desayunar-dijo Sanji

-Ya te dije que quites el "sempai"- dijo Nami suspirando, no podía creer la clase de locos que se iban uniendo a la tripulación…aunque bueno si ella estaba con ellos era por algo

Ya en el desayuno con todos en la mesa, el ambiente era el de siempre, ruidoso, Luffy robaba comida, Bartolomeo estaba como en un sueño, Usopp le gritaba al capitán, Zoro comia-dormia, Sanji los regañaba a todos por ser tan ruidosos, Robín comía tranquilamente soltando risitas de vez en cuando por el espectáculo y Nami disfrutaba su plato hasta que noto que en el log pose indicaba que había una isla cerca, para su fortuna no era de las peligrosas…

-Minna estamos cerca de llegar a una isla- anuncio alegremente la navegante

-Yohoho me pregunto qué clase de isla será- dijo Brook

Luffy como ya se le había hecho costumbre estiro su cuello hasta donde estaba Nami para echar un vistazo al log pose, esta última se sobre salto por la acción de su capitán

-Qué crees que estás haciendo Luffy?- cuestiono Nami a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta

-Fo sfolo qferia fverf sfi efra umfa fe efsaf iflaf pfelibrofaf- contesto Luffy con la boca repleta de carne

-PRIMERO TRAGA Y LUEGO HABLA IDIOTA!- grito Nami con cara de demonio para luego propinarle un golpe a Luffy que hiso que se tragara todo de una vez y su cabeza regreso a la normalidad

-Oi Nami eso dolió- dijo Luffy con una lagrimita en uno de sus ojos – Solo quería ver si esa isla será de las que son muy divertidas shishishi-

-Usopp-sempai- susurro Bartolomeo

-Hmm?- volteo el nombrado mientras masticaba

-Cómo es que Nami-sempai puede hacerle daño a Luffy-sempai?- cuestiono discretamente

-Eh?...bueno la verdad siempre ha sido así…-respondió Usopp sin entender a que se refería

Bartolomeo quedo confundido pero lo olvido luego de un rato. Después del desayuno todo el mundo se preparaba para desembarcar al momento en que vieran la isla a la que se aproximaban, Nami estaba cerca de la cabeza del sunny y se podía ver como ojeaba un cuaderno de color rojo del cual sobresalía un listón negro, ella lo veía con una mirada algo melancólica y estaba tan concentrada en el que no sintió a su capitán llegar, este se posó detrás de la navegante y con una mano le inmovilizo el bazo derecho y con el otro tomo su mano izquierda para luego poner su mentón el su hombro, Nami lo miro con sorpresa pero luego al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro la navegante miro hacia otro lado haciendo lo posible por ocultar el sonrojo y de pasada aquel cuaderno rojo

-Q-que demonios crees que estás haciendo ahora Luffy!?- pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa, cosa que resultó inútil aunque para su suerte su capitán era demasiado despistado como para notar algo así además de que era evidente lo que él estaba haciendo…

-Hace rato no me dejaste mirar el log pose así que quería asegurarme de que en serio no hay ninguna isla divertida shishishi- dijo Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa

_-Maldición-_ pensó Nami porque tenía que sonreír de esa manera estando los dos tan cerca, sin duda ella pensaba que se veía adorable y sin duda ella sabía que en ese momento su cara debía estar como un tomate

-D-de acuerdo ya es suficiente- dijo Nami zafándose del agarre de Luffy –Como ves no te mentí, la siguiente isla será una isla tranquila-

-Bien- Luffy inflo sus mejillas como si de un niño se tratase lo cual causo un poco de gracia en la navegante

-Chicos ya se puede ver la ssssssuperrrrr isla- comento Franky lo que hiso que todos se acercaran a ver, definitivamente era un isla normal y además era una invernal lo cual puso muy contento a Chopper además de que se podía apreciar una hermosa aurora boreal multicolor, los mugiwaras miraban la isla asombrados todos excepto Nami quien discretamente miraba el misterioso cuaderno…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, la verdad no sé cuántos vallan a ser :s pero si les gusto dejen review :D**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Botones

**¿Qué tal chicos? Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, gracias a las personitas que dejaron su review :3 me alegra que les esté gustando la historia ;)**

* * *

-Chicos ya se puede ver la ssssssuperrrrr isla- comento Franky lo que hiso que todos se acercaran a ver, definitivamente era un isla normal y además era una invernal lo cual puso muy contento a Chopper además de que se podía apreciar una hermosa aurora boreal multicolor, los mugiwaras miraban la isla asombrados todos excepto Nami quien discretamente miraba el misterioso cuaderno

-Nami?- llamo suavemente Robin con su sonrisa de siempre

-Eh?- volteo Nami

-Te pasa algo? Estas muy distraída- contesto

-Oh…emmm solo estaba pensando emmm…-dijo nerviosa ocultando el cuaderno en la espalda – Luffy! Chicos! Es una isla invernal así que tiene que abrigarse!- grito Nami tratando de despistar

-Ehhhh?- protestaron algunos como si fueran niños

-Pero Nami ya vamos a llegar y me da flojera ir a cambiarme- dijo Luffy haciendo pucheros

-Mjm mjm- dijo Usopp asintiendo- Además desde cuando te preocupas por cosas como esa?- dijo ahora señalándola

-Heeee?- dijo Nami con un aura oscura –Así me tratan después de preocuparme por ustedes IDIOTAS?- grito Nami alzando el puño con cara demoniaca

-Ha-hai nos vamos a cambiar!- dijeron Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Bartolomeo al unísono para luego correr asustados

-TU NO LO NECESITAS!-grito Nami a Brook aun enfadada mientras corrían

-Fufu- rio Robin

-Bueno supongo que tendré que ponerme algo abrigador- dijo Zoro para luego bostezar

-Nami-swan y Robin-chwan también deben abrigarse- dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón

-Si entendido- dijo Robin sonriendo para luego tomar del brazo a Nami

-S-si quieren yo puedo ayudarlas a cambiarse- dijo Sanji mientras sangraba por la nariz, claro que las chicas solo lo ignoraron

-Nunca se te quita lo pervertido verdad-dijo Zoro burlonamente

-Alguien me llamo?- pregunto Franky mientras levantaba sus lentes para dejar ver sus ojos

-TU SIGE NAVEGANDO!- gritaron Zoro y Sanji al unísono con cara de demoniaca, luego Sanji le dio una patada a Zoro

-Maldito cejas rizadas porque hiciste eso?-

-Que ya no te acuerdas marimo idiota? Me llamaste pervertido-

A Zoro se le salto una venita y luego dio comienzo a una de sus típicas peleas…

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas**

* * *

Robin se abotonaba una larga gabardina de color morado oscuro para luego ponerse unos guantes negros elegantes y Nami se ponía unas botas negras por encima de sus jeans y tenía puesto un suéter blanco y largo, todo estaba en silencio hasta que Robin rompió el hielo

-Eres muy buena para despistar a todos- dijo Robin sonriendo

Nami se exalto un poco y luego pensó en fingir demencia –De que hablas Robin?-

-No tienes que decirme todo ahora…pero debe haber una razón para eso que haces mientras dibujas tus mapas incluso cuando no puedes dormir- dijo Robin sentándose al lado de la navegante quien la miraba anonadada –Tranquila no se lo diré al capitán…oh quise decir a los demás- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y antes de salir…-Por cierto Nami tienes una hermosa voz- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-R-robin lo sabe…- dijo sin saber que pensar –Ok Nami relájate…se trata de Robin, definitivamente no dirá nada…ahora debes salir y actuar con naturalidad- asintió decidida y salió de la habitación

Cuando salió ya estaban todos en cubierta y abrigados, Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy traía una gabardina no tan larga de color rojo que ella le había comprado pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que estaba mal abrochada, rio un poco y se acercó al capitán

-Valla que eres un desastre Luffy, como es posible que no supieras como abotonarla apropiadamente?- dijo Nami con manos en la cintura

-Es tu culpa por comprarme algo que tiene tantos botones- dijo con las manos detrás de su cabeza

-*suspiro* qué remedio…mira pon atención- dijo Nami acercándose a Luffy

Nami empezó a desabotonar la gabardina de Luffy y cuando termino –bien ahora fíjate bien se empieza con este…y después este…es importante que empieces siempre con estos porque si no no podrás hacerlo con los demás…-explicaba mientras abotonaba –Oi me estas escuchando- dijo para luego mirar a Luffy -…- resulta que este si estaba poniendo mucha atención pero también resulta que estaban muy cerca y que además sin sus zapatos altos ella seguía siendo un poco más baja que él…

-Oi Nami porque te detienes? Ya terminaste?- dijo el capitán mirándola

Nami reacciono y al instante se sonrojo- Eh…si – dijo para mirar a otro lado

Luffy se miró a si mismo sonriente –Uoooo! Así se ve mejor! Arigato Nami eres genial!-

La nombrada lo miro un poco asombrada por lo que dijo pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa aun un poco sonrojada, todos vieron la escena pero Robin fue la única que mostraba una amplia sonrisa y es que pensaba que aquello había sido muy tierno…

Unos minutos después llegaron a la hermosa isla e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que estaba habitada pues frente al muelle había una calle que se extendía a lo lejos y esta estaba llena de tiendas de comida, artilugios y otras cosas

-Algodón de azúcar!- grito Chopper para luego saltar del barco

-Oi Chopper espérame!- dijo Usopp corriendo detrás de el

Al final todo el mundo se bajó y como siempre se separaron para dar vueltas por la nevada ciudad, Sanji visitaba puestos para comprar frutas y verduras frescas, Zoro miraba algunas tiendas de espadas, Brook tocaba para algunas personas en la calle, Franky buscaba buenos materiales de reparación, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Bartolomeo estaban en un puesto de comida devorando todo lo que el agotado dueño podía servirles mientras que Nami y Robin hacían sus compras de ropa y libros

-Oi Robin…- dijo Nami llamando la atención de la arqueóloga

-Si dime- contesto amablemente

-Solo quería darte las gracias por no contar nada-

-No tienes que agradecerme, pero aun así quisiera saber si vas a contarme…-dijo con una sonrisa

-…- Nami se lo pensó un poco pero al final pensó que es lo menos que podía hacer por ella así que ambas fueron a tomar un café para poder hablar más cómodamente… –Hace 2 años…recuerdas?-

-Hablas de Ace?- pregunto Robin mientras sorbía su café

-Si…cuando lo leí en el periódico me sentí realmente mal intente escapar de weatheria varias veces, incluso metí en problemas a los viejos de ahí…era algo desesperante ni si quiera sabia dónde estaba y no tenía idea de cómo regresar y después llego el mensaje de Luffy sobre los 2 años, me alegro saber que al final estaba bien, y bueno decidí como todos, hacerme más fuerte para poder ayudarlo…recuerdo que me esforcé mucho…-contaba Nami con una sonrisa nostálgica, Robin también sonrió

-…pero- la sonrisa de Nami se borro

-Pero?-dijo Robin

-A unas pocas semanas caí en una depresión…-dijo Nami bajando la mirada

-…-Robin la miro con una expresión que pocas veces hacia

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que les guste, ya saben dejen su review si es así :D  
**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. El piano

**Yo! ¿Cómo están? Aquí el tercer capítulo, si me tardo a veces no :/ decidí tomarme mi tiempo en escribir pues no quiero que pase lo mismo con la anterior…**

**Por cierto gracias a Nightmare96, giby-chan, nico2883, Kazy Tailea, KasumiMisty y a las demás personitas que mandaron reviews n.n**

* * *

**Weatheria 2 años atrás**

-Muy bien es todo por hoy- dijo el anciano entrando en la habitación donde se encontraba Nami

-Ehhhh!? Osan aun no termino de leer esto, déjame un poco más…-dijo Nami rascándose un ojo

-oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi Nami llevas dos días aquí metida hoy ni siquiera fuiste a comer, tienes que descansar apuesto a que no lo has hecho- dijo el anciano girando su cuerpo

-Es que esto es muy difícil- dijo señalando una página del libro

-oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi muerta de sueño y hambre no vas a aprender nada- dijo para luego básicamente lanzar a Nami fuera de esa gran biblioteca y cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-Oi viejo! Abre la puerta! Como me vuelvas a tocar así te costaran algunos belis!-gritaba Nami enojada mientras golpeaba la puerta -*suspiro* qué remedio- dijo para dirigirse a prepararse algo de comer…

Nami llego a la oscura y silenciosa cocina, se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió…miro atentamente cada una de las repisas, había de todo un poco, una docena de huevos, leche, algo de pan, mermelada incluso una botella medio llena de sake, Nami sonrió de lado pues no imagino que viejo fuera un bebedor o algo así, siguió en su búsqueda de algo que le apeteciera hasta que encontró una bandeja con una ración de carne…-hmmm…- soltó después de mirarla por unos segundos, luego de eso Nami empezó a sacar varias cosas del refrigerador y las puso en la mesa, encendió la estufa y comenzó a cocinar algo –he… eh perdido practica…- se dijo a si misma por lo bajo

La navegante tardo un buen rato cocinando hasta que finalmente se sentó en medio de la mesa… esta tenía 9 platos y nueve vasos todos con diferentes comidas, uno de ellos solamente con carne, Nami sin mirar se sirvió su ración y con una mano temblorosa se sirvió un poco de sake…después aun sin mirar levanto su copa como si quisiera hacer un brindis…pero Nami no dijo nada, se llevó una mano a su pecho y con dificultad para disimular comenzó a llorar mientras alrededor de la mesa vacía se formaban las imágenes de sus nakamas como cuando comían y reían… Nami ya casi no podía callar los sollozos así que termino por tapar su boca con la otra mano ahogando algunos, mientras afuera de la cocina el viejo que al parecer vio lo suficiente, se retiró silenciosamente

Un rato después Nami se dirigía a una habitación que el viejo le había acondicionado, abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada pero había estado evitando ir a la habitación pues no quería estar sola así que había decidido que estudiar era la mejor manera de pensar en otra cosa, se sentó al pie de la cama con la mirada oculta pero luego deslizo su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas, levanto su mirada y vio el periódico que había llegado hace apenas unas semanas, ella trataba de no pensar en eso, ella trataba de convencerse de que Luffy estaba bien pero una parte de ella no paraba de sentirse culpable, ella más que nadie sabía perfectamente por lo que su capitán paso, sin embargo tenía otros sentimientos encontrados pues se sentía completamente inútil… _-Aquella vez no pude hacer nada por Bellemere-san…-_ pensaba mientras esas imágenes de su madre siendo asesinada frente a sus ojos regresaban a su mente _–Y ahora tampoco pude hacer nada por Luffy…-_ pensó mientras imaginaba todo lo que paso su capitán yendo a esa guerra completamente solo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Nami levantarse para irse a dormir, se sentó de nuevo y limpio sus ojos, los tenia rojos…se notaba a millas que había estado llorando finalmente se recostó sobre la almohada pero algo la incomodo, tomo el objeto que estaba detrás de su cabeza y lo miro confundida, era un cuaderno rojo muy bonito con listones negros, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era nuevo nadie había escrito nada antes, luego de entre las páginas en blanco lentamente cayo un pedazo de papel, con curiosidad lo levanto y lo abrió, esta vez había algo escrito –Nami, te espero mañana temprano en la biblioteca, por favor trae este libro contigo…Haredas…una nota del viejo? Y ahora qué querrá?...- y sin darle mucha importancia puso el cuaderno en la mesita de noche y callo dormida

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con dificultad, se estiro un poco y miro el cuaderno, Nami suspiro y se dirigió a bañar pues tenía que ver al viejo en la biblioteca. Luego de un rato se dirigió al lugar y cuando entro lo encontró de pie frente a ella como si supiera que ella iría

-Muy bien viejo, ¿Por qué querías verme tan temprano?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi no tan rápido, primero enséñame el cuaderno- dijo el viejo girando su cuerpo, Nami levanto su mano con el cuaderno –Esplendido, ahora sígueme-

-…- Nami aun confundida y curiosa lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás, ahí había una puerta de madera y parecía que ya tenía muchos años encima, el viejo la abrió y tomo una lámpara luego le hiso una señal a Nami para que lo siguiera, esta se acercó a la puerta y vio unas escaleras no tan largas que llevaban a una especie de sótano, a pesar de lo que parece, el lugar estaba bastante limpio solo que algo oscuro, cuando Nami llego a donde el viejo este ya había iluminado la habitación, alrededor habían varias estanterías en las cuales habían muchísimos cuadernos exactamente iguales al que tenía Nami y en el centro había algo cubierto con una enorme sabana azul

-Viejo…que es esta habitación? Que es este cuaderno que me diste y porque hay tantos aquí?- cuestiono curiosa

-oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi con calma, la verdad es que no debería decirte que ayer vi todo lo que hiciste en la cocina-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO VIEJO PERVERTIDO?- grito Nami tratando de disimular enojo pues en realidad estaba avergonzada

-oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi tranquila tranquila! Yo solo trato de ayudarte…nosotros ya no queremos que llores por las noches así que decidimos traerte aquí-

-…- Nami bajo la mirada

-oi oi oi oi no tienes por qué avergonzarte, estas triste por tu capitán y además extrañas a tus nakamas…aquí en Weatheria tenemos una forma especial para canalizar las emociones- dijo el viejo para luego quitar la enorme sabana, este se deslizo para dejar al descubierto aquel objeto

-…¿Un…piano?-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado :D ya saben si es así dejen sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
